This invention relates generally to the formation and utilization of carbon nanotube structures.
Carbon nanotubes are graphene cylinders whose ends are closed by caps including pentagonal rings. The nanotube is a hexagonal network of carbon atoms forming a seamless cylinder. These cylinders can be as little as a nanometer in diameter with lengths of tens of microns in some cases. Depending on how they are made, the tubes can be multiple walled or single walled.
The carbon nanotubes may become the building blocks for mechanical, electronic, and biological structures. However, such applications require combining carbon nanotubes with one or more other elements. One way to combine these carbon nanotubes is to functionalize the nanotubes and then combine them with other chemicals or molecules.
Thus, there is a need for better ways of functionalizing carbon nanotubes.